Once Upon A Song
by randomdizzy
Summary: A little songfic. I m rubbish at summaries. Please R&R! T because I m paranoid. Trasper centered. I OWN ONLY THE PLOT, NONE OF THE SONGS OR CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

This is me. My name is Trudy Rehman and I am standing in the Frobisher library, watching my co-worker. He`s talking to a woman, red hair, very pretty. I only wish it was me. He seems so sweet and here I am.

I sang along to my Carly Rae Jepsen songs.

"_When you smile like a tease, baby_

_You don`t even know._

_(You don`t even know.)_

_When my heart skips a beat,_

_Darling, every time you go._

_(Every time you go.)_

_But when you walk into the room,_

_I can`t speak and I can`t move._

_You don`t see me, but you should._

_Why you gotta make it hurt so good?_

_I don`t ever wanna let you go._

_We could take it fast or make it slow._

_I`m the friend that you misunderstood._

_Every day is just a 'Wish I could'._

_Why you gotta make it hurt so good?_

_(So good?)_

_Why you gotta make it hurt so good?_

_All the girls on the block, _

_They come knocking at your door._

_(Knocking at your door.)_

_And you stare out the window, what you waiting for?_

_(What you waiting for?)_

_Is it too late, or too soon?_

_Right outside here, wanting you._

_You don`t see me, but you should._

_Why you gotta make it hurt so good?_

_I don`t ever wanna let you go._

_We could take it fast or make it slow. _

_I`m the friend that you misunderstood._

_Every day is just a 'Wish I could.'_

_Why you gotta make it hurt so good?_

_Imagine you, imagine me,_

_Together so happily._

_Imagine me, imagine you,_

_Inside a dream I built for two._

_When you walk into the room,_

_I can`t speak and I can`t move._

_You don`t see me, but you should._

_Why you gotta make it hurt so good?_

_I don`t ever wanna let you go._

_We could take it fast or make it slow._

_I`m the friend that you misunderstood._

_Every day is just a 'Wish I could.'_

_Why you gotta make it hurt so good?_

_Why you gotta make it hurt so good?"_

__He turned and looked in my direction. I realised that I`d been singing aloud. I blushed and hid behind a bookshelf. I had an embarrassing feeling that he was laughing at me. Oh, my gosh, what have I done?

_Blown all my chances, that`s what!_

"Trudy?"_  
_

I looked up and saw Jasper stood looking at me.

"Yeah?"

Oh, no, I`ve gone all high-pitched. Ohh, he is so not going to like this...

"Are you OK?"

I nodded and tried my best to smile.

"You don`t seem OK."

I think I`m in love! I`m not OK!

"I`m perfectly fine."

"You`re so cute."

Gasp! He actually just called me... _cute_! Whoa, slow down! That doesn`t mean he fancies me... does it?

"Here, take this."

He gave me a strip of paper. It had..._ his mobile number!_

I gave him a smile. I was having a serious inward case of RCS.

*JASPER`S POV*

Trudy just started singing. A bit random, but she is a really amazing singer.

I wrote my number and gave it to her. She`s adorable. I love how she blushes whenever I look at her. I love _her._ I only wish I could tell her.

I should ask her out, but I can`t.

_She won`t say no._

She can, and probably will.

_Is she even dating?_

Maybe. I don`t know.

"Hey, Trudes!"

"Yeah?"

Gulp.

"I was wondering if... do you fancy going to get something to eat later?"

She gave me a beautiful smile and a shy nod. Then she went back to polishing, a small smile on her sweet face.

I think I may have got a girlfriend.

**OK, so a definite multi-chappie! Please review with some songs you think they could sing. It`s a songfic, after all.**

**RandomDizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

This is me. My name is Trudy Rehman.

Jasper leads me up to the stage and we sing "Beautiful"

"_Hello, I know it`s been a while._

_I wonder where you are._

_And if you think of me sometimes,_

_Cause you`re always on my mind._

_You know I had it rough_

_Trying to forget you but_

_The more that I look around_

_The more I realize,_

_You`re all I`m looking for._

_What makes you so beautiful_

_Is you don`t know how beautiful_

_You are, to me._

_You`re not trying to be perfect, nobody`s perfect_

_But you are, to me._

_It`s how you take my breath away,_

_Hear the words that I don`t say._

_I wish somehow, I could say them now._

_Oh, I could say them now._

_Yeah._"

We sang

"_Just friends, the beginning or the end._

_How do we make sense_

_When we`re on our own?_"

He sang

"_It`s like you`re the other half of me._

_I feel incomplete._

_I should have known._

_Nothing in the world compares to the feelings that we share._

_It`s so not fair._

_What makes you so beautiful is you don`t know how beautiful you are_

_To me._

_You`re not trying to be perfect, _

_Nobody`s perfect but you are,_

_To me._"

We sang

"_You try to take my breath away,_

_Hear the words that I don`t say._

_I wish some how,_

_I could say them now._

_Ohh._

_It`s not you,_

_Blame it all on me._

_I was running from my self_

_Cause I couldn`t tell,_

_How deep that we_

_We were gonna be._

_I was scared it`s destiny,_

_But it hurts like hell._

_Hope it`s not too late,_

_Just a twist of fate._

_What makes you so beautiful_

_Is you don`t know how beautiful_

_You are,_

_To me._

_It`s how you take my breath away_

_Hear the words that I don`t say._

_I wish some how,_

_I could say them now._

_Oh_

_I could say them now._"

We`ve totally lost the thought of being in a club. We`re only concentrating on each other. Then the whole room bursts into applause and we step down, his arm around me.

"Trudy, you`re the most amazing woman I have ever met. I want to tell you... I love you, darling."

I don`t know how to respond. I just say "I love you too."

We stand quietly, then we kiss. I don`t know how long it lasts, or how many people are watching and I don`t care. I just know that I am truly happy.

** Thanks for reading!Please review with some songs you think they could sing. It`s a songfic, after all.**

**RandomDizzy. :D**


End file.
